1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video game systems. More specifically, this invention relates to a novel video game system having a vibration source provided within a controller to supply operating signals to a video game machine, generating vibrations in response to game images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional business-use video game machines involve so-called a bodily-sensation game machine already placed in practical use, which is adapted to cause vibration on a player""s seat or tilt in the seat in order to enhance interest in a game further more.
Meanwhile, there is a controller, disclosed, e.g. in Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. S62-194389 laid open on Dec. 10, 1987, which has an electromagnet arranged within a joystick lever to cause vibration on the joystick lever due to the actuation of the electromagnet. It may be considered that such a game is available that vibration is transmitted to a player""s hand by connecting a controller generative of vibration to a home-use video game machine.
In the prior art, however, there is no disclosure as to interrelations between the game images displayed on a display and vibration caused therefor. It is therefore difficult for such a prior art to utilize for a home-use video game system. Further, the above-mentioned bodily-sensation game machine is to generate vibration on the seat, and cannot be utilized for a home-use video game system without having such a seat.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a video game system which is capable of transmitting vibration to a player in a manner related to game images.
This invention is a video game system, having a video game machine and a controller, wherein the video game machine includes a processing means for generating game images displayed on a display depending upon an operating state of the controller and according to a game program memorized in the memory medium, the controller being used in a state of being gripped by a hand of a player, and comprising: a plurality of operating switches for designating a movement or motion of a player object; a vibration source for generating mechanical vibration; and a drive circuit for driving the vibration source in response to a command signal supplied from the video game machine; the memory medium comprising: a player object image generating program for generating an image of the player object that is varied in response to operation of at least one of the operating switches; an other object image generating program for generating an image of at least one other object that is present around the player object; a vibration generating condition detecting program for detecting a vibration generating condition based on a display state of the player object image and the other object image; and a vibration control program for generating data to control the vibration source in response to detection of the vibration generating condition according to the vibration generating condition detecting program; and the processing means generating the game images according to the player object image generating program and the other object image generating program, and causing through the drive circuit the vibration source to generate, according to the vibration control program, mechanical vibration at timing synchronous with generation of frames on the display.
This invention is a video game system, having a video game machine and a controller for supplying an operating signal thereto, wherein the controller is used in a state of being gripped by a hand of a player, and comprises a plurality of operating switches for designating a movement or motion of a player object, a vibration source for generating mechanical vibration, and a drive circuit for driving the vibration source in response to a command signal supplied from the video game machine, the video machine, comprising: a player object image generating means for generating an image of the player object that is varied in response to operation of at least one of the operating switches; a vibration generating condition detecting means for detecting a vibration generating condition based on an operating state of the operating switches of the controller; and a vibration generating means for causing through the drive circuit the vibration source to generate mechanical vibration at timing synchronous with generation of frames on a display, in response to detection of the vibration generating condition by the vibration generating condition detecting means.
The vibration generating condition is detected depending upon a state of the player object image and other object images (e.g. whether they are in hitting or the like). If this condition is detected, the vibration source included in the controller is driven by the drive circuit.
Also, it is possible to generate vibration depending upon a state of the operating switches of the controller, regardless of a state of the player object and the other objects.
According to this invention, vibration can be generated by the vibration source of the controller depending upon a state of game images. Accordingly, game play is possible with further realism.